Beauty
by sayamoon4567
Summary: Prince Sebatian x ciel Sebatian is a prince of flower island (real island). He has a little brother named jack, mother and father. Ciel is his servent. he cooks, he cleans, feeds the animals, and takes care of what Mr. Michaelis, sebatians father wants him to do and see to it that sebatian’s little brother jack is taken care of and Mr. Michaelis new servents are taken care of.


There is a difference between a maid and a servant, but according to the girls in the kitchen, there is no difference. At 4 in the morning, I wake up and go to the kitchen. I first get the cat up and feed him, then I get the food for the goose, geese, horses, and sheep. I go the goose first and give them their food, then the geese, the horses and last but not least, the sheep.

After I'm all done feeding the ladies come and start breakfast. I ask them if they need help and they said yes. I started doing the beef stew that the king wanted for lunch and the cuisine, for breakfast. I was putting the cuisine in four different plates and setting them on a platter for Rose to put it out in the dining room, Rose was gone with the platter and I was alone in the kitchen. I was stirring the beef stew when all of a sudden I felt a stinging pain in my wrist, arm, and leg. I screamed in my arm trying to be quiet. My eyes started running down my cheek, I bit my lip and when over to get a rag I tried cleaning up what I spilled on the floor but it hurt too much to move my leg.

I took deep breaths trying to get down on my knees when someone put their hand on my back, "Please stop...you need to clean your wounds."

I looked up and said, "Don't tell me what I can and can not do."

I turned and started to clean my mess. He grabbed my elbow and stood me up. I was about to tell him off when he grabbed my waist and said, "you need to listen to me little kitten and you listen well. You need to clean your wounds." he leaned down and grabbed my legs and waist and carried me bridal-style up the stairs. I didn't really care if we were going upstairs, the only thing I was worried about was him dropping me so I hung on to him by the shirt. "Let me go now!" I said, "No, just be quiet. Despite a voice in my head saying to get a way I felt oddly safe with him. I shook my head and looked down at his shirt that I'm holding on to. When we made it to the top he passed the doors until the end of the hall he went inside the room. Mey- Rin

Was their sweeping the floor. He told her to get out and finish it later. She looked at me, she smiled and nodded running out of the room.

He put me on the bed gently and went over to the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom. He came back with honey and bandages. He told me to put out my arm, but I didn't. I didn't trust him, would you? He just picked me up and put me in a room that I don't know where it is. I want to run. He reminds me of Claude. But he doesn't hurt me for now... I feel safe with him kinda. He lifted my head to meet his eyes and said, "please hold out your arm and show me where it hurts." when I didn't say anything he said, "please I want to help you." I nodded and letter my arm and showed him where it hurt. After dressing my arm and asked if there is somewhere else that is hurting. I looked down and nodded, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. He noticed this and asked me what is wrong. "ummm...i think I can do the rest my self..." I said. He said, "no I'm going to do it tell me where it is." "no!" I said he grabbed my wrist and I yelped. He let go and said, "sorry I forgot...please tell me where else is it hurting." I looked down and pointed to my leg. He said, "Oh...ok take it off." I looked up at him and said, "Oh hell no!" "you either do it or I do it." he said. I sighed and started taking my pants off. I put the pants on the bed and showed him where it hurt. He started rubbing it in my leg. He raped it up and told me to put my pants back on. I did and it was dead silent, he put the honey and dressing up and went to sit next to me. We didn't talk for I don't even know how long until he said, "what were you doing anyway? Why were you cooking?" I looked at him and said, " are you serious?" he looked at me like what? I sighed and said, " I was cooking for the family that lives here. The king wanted the food for lunch before I burned myself, but I guess I'm going to get yelled at now..." I looked down and I tried to stop myself from crying 'I hate getting yelled at.' he grabbed my chin and lifted it so he could see my eyes. He said, " You are NOT getting yelled at." and he kissed me.


End file.
